


Avengers Endgame Story

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU ish, Brooklyn Stark - Freeform, Cassie Lang - Freeform, Civil War Fix-It, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Harley Keener - Freeform, Hurt Tony, I can't write anything that's not at least a little Stony, M/M, Scott Lang has Quantum Powers, Time Travel, Tony Stark Father Figure, Tony holds the stones, Tony kills Thanos, Tony's a badass, slightly stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: ┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐So, I started by doing something a little different but then I saw the trailer and scrapped it completely. I started with a screenplay but not even halfway through I just abandoned it and did this instead. Also, I did some research and some math to determine that Tony and Carol could possibly know each other. They are either 1 year or 5 years apart in age.SOME SPOILERS MAY OCCUR. IN CASE I ACCIDENTALLY GOT SOMETHING RIGHT, BE AWARE OF THAT.Enjoy!└─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘





	Avengers Endgame Story

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. 
> 
> Sorry, I'm still staring at my work in wonder, baffled by how utterly WRONG I was. 
> 
> So, this is part of a fanfiction that was made for this Amino Magazine that I am apart of. 
> 
> When we made the A4 issue, it was just after that very first trailer that was available to us (ahhh memories). 
> 
> Anyway, I was looking back and thought I would share this here. 
> 
>  
> 
> First thing you need to get is I was writing with my phone so this was incredibly well written hahahaha. 
> 
> Also, there's some inaccuracies like I feel like I was writing Cassie like she was five when in reality she should be like 16 or 17. 
> 
> But it also seems to be a pretty big crack fic too. There's a lot of stuff that doesn't just seem right. 
> 
> And there were also some things that were based off fan theories so....*Shrugs*
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐   
  


_ So, I started by doing something a little different but then I saw the trailer and scrapped it completely. I started with a screenplay but not even halfway through I just abandoned it and did this instead. Also, I did some research and some math to determine that Tony and Carol could possibly know each other. They are either 1 year or 5 years apart in age. _ _   
_ _   
_ **_SOME SPOILERS MAY OCCUR. IN CASE I ACCIDENTALLY GOT SOMETHING RIGHT, BE AWARE OF THAT._ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ Enjoy! _ _   
_   
└─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**AVENGERS 4**

**END GAME**   
_ Created by: Captain Raven Wolf _

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
_ (If something that happens in here actually happens in the movie - IT IS PURE COINCIDENCE) _

  
For your enjoyment   
(Marvel Mag. Issue 4)   
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“As I drift off I'll be thinking of you...it's always you.”_ **

 

  
Tony turned off the recording and sat back, heaving out a sigh. He was alone. Nebula had jestoned off in a different ship, leaving him behind. Tony remembered her face as she was forced to go onto a different ship, her eyes searching Tony's as her's filled with worry. Tony knew what she was thinking.

_ He wasn't going to survive. _   


Tony was fine with that - he accepted it indefinitely when he ran out of food and water. Of course, he accepted it - doesn’t mean he really realized it. Not until now. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would run out of oxygen.    


_Tomorrow he would die._   


Tony closed his eyes, lightly smacking his head against the gears behind him. He breathed out slowly, feeling sudden...relief.    


No, that wasn’t the right word.    


There was no word to describe this feeling. He wasn’t  _ happy _ per say, and he wasn’t  _ relieved _ . He was  _ scared _ for sure. What would it be like? Suddenly not able to breathe? He’s felt it before but he never got used to it.   


PTSD was horrible...and unforgiving.    


Tony was fine though...he would die... _ he would die… _   


“Hey!”    


Tony’s eyes shot open and he lurched forward, nearly sent into a panic attack. He held his hand to his heart and turned his head to look towards the glass window that showed the outside world.    


What was shocking was the woman with a red, blue, and gold suit with a helmet that made her hair like a mohawk. Her entire body was glowing with power and a gold halo rang around all of it.    


The woman grinned. “Need a little help?”    


Tony stumbled to his feet, holding his side and walking towards the woman. She was floating or flying - Tony wasn’t sure - just outside the glass. The closer Tony got the more he knew for sure that it was a woman.    


He leaned down next to the chair, leaning forward and trying to reach her. She was looking at him closely, peering in through the glass. She knocked on the glass and Tony startled.    


“ How are you doing that?” Tony yelled.    


“How am I here?” the woman frowned.   


Tony shrugged. Close enough.    


“Is your ship okay?” the woman asked, yelling through the glass.    


“No! It’s dead! And the drivers are dead!” Tony yelled. The woman squinted. Tony shook his head.    


“Okay! Stand back!” The woman flew backwards. Tony, surprised, stumbled back onto his ass. He stayed down there, watching the woman grin at him as she grew brighter. She was glowing like the sun now and Tony had to squint. He watched as she rolled her hands together creating a ball of energy.    


Tony watched in mesmerization. He was used to women being more badass than he was - first Peggy, then Pepper, then Natasha - even Wanda was pretty badass. This was just another woman in a long line of badass women.    


But what was different is Tony had no clue  _ who _ she  _ was _ .    


Tony watched as she threw that ball, hurtling it towards him. His eyes widened and he yelped, crawling back as the ball hit the ship he was on. The entire structure jolted, shook with the sudden power surge. Tony yelled out when part of the machinery exploded, starting a small fire.    


Tony stamped it out, using his shoe to get rid of it. Luckily it wasn’t too big of a fire but Tony knew it could’ve been a lot worse. 

  
He stumbled back over to the main controls, remembering that he was still damaged from his encounter with Thanos. He landed hard on the controls, looking for something to turn the power on fully. Even though the wound from Thanos was healed for the most part - 10? years - would heal something like that, Tony put nanotech into the wound. And his skin healed faster than he thought, meaning he wasn’t able to get rid of the nanotech before his skin healed over it. Or at least to the point when he couldn’t safely remove it. 

  
It wasn’t a big change for Tony - he already had nanotech deep in his chest where the arc reactor was. The only difference was that he had gotten used to something being in his chest after the Afghanistan incident. The nanotech in his side was newer and foreign. 

  
“There it is,” Tony muttered, pressing the blinking red button that was on the monitor. There was a second and then a loud hum ran through the ship as the controls lit up and then everything behind him. He looked to the woman who had slowly flew back to him as to not scare him.   


“Open the brig!” the woman knocked, yelling.    


Tony scanned the buttons before pressing one. The woman looked down and then flew away. Tony looked, watching her fly underneath him. He started to follow her, turning around and he looked up. At the edge of the of the ship was a room that was blocked by a door. She was in that room and it took Tony a second to realize that she was no  longer glowing.    


She closed a second door behind her and gently knocked on the second. Tony walked over and hit another button which opened it. She stepped through and Tony blinked, realizing that her mask was gone.    


“Thanks!” she grinned. “How are you?”    


“Really?” Tony took a step back. “You’re not even going to ask my name?”    


“Anthony Edward Stark,” the woman crossed her arms, giving him a look. Tony stepped back, staring at her with wide eyes.   


“How do you know who I am?” he choked out.    


“I was from Earth.” she said. “Then I was taken and replaced as a Kree. I mostly remember everything but some stuff is still missing from my memory.” she shrugged. “Not you though.”    


“How do you specifically remember me?” Tony frowned, stepping back again.    


“You went to the diamond where my softball games were because you were bored,” she shrugged. Tony squinted. Then his eyes widened.    


“Oh my god - _you’re_ _Carol_ _Danvers_!” Tony sputtered. “The - the super good softball player at my old high school! You’re the one who disappeared!”   


“Yeah,” the woman nodded, grinning. Her grin dropped a bit when Tony mentioned the fact that she disappeared.    


“You - you became an airforce pilot,” Tony racked his brain. “Then you had a crash and then you disappeared.”   


“Yeah, I went to space,” she shrugged. “So how are you?”    


“Hungry,” Tony said immediately.    


Carol laughed.    


“Also, what’s a Kree?” Tony remembered that she had mentioned it and he was wondering what it was.    


“An alien race of warriors…” Carol trailed off a bit. She took a deep breath. “Anyways, let’s get you home.” She marched towards the monitor, leaving Tony behind as he drifted in and out of consciousness.    


“Jesus!” Carol was saying from the cockpit. “You’re nearly out of oxygen! Another day an you will be  _ dead _ .”    


“Yeah,” Tony mumbled, slurring a bit. Carol turned to look at him.    


“Food and water?” Carol squinted.    


“Ran out four days ago,” Tony rasped out. He slowly sank to the ground. “Is it bad that I feel dizzy?”   


“A little bit,” Carol frowned. “We gotta get you out of here,”    


“Yeah…” Tony’s vision was really going dark now. He could feel his body shutting down, the nantech around his heart struggling to keep it going.    


“Tony?” Carol’s voice sounded far away. 

_ Really _ far.    


“ _ Tony _ !...”   
  


 

**_”Thanos did...exactly what he said he was going to do…He wiped out...50% of all living creatures.”_ **

  
  
Natasha Romanoff looked over the table, staring at the statistics. She let her words sink in to everybody around the table. Thor...Rocket...James...Bruce...Steve…  


She took a deep breath. “I’ve got nothing... _ we’ve _ got nothing….but we  _ need _ to do something.”    


Thor looked up.    


“Ten years,” Natasha sighed. “Ten years of doing nothing.” she paused. “It’s - we need to do something. Now more than ever.”    


There was another long pause as Natasha stared at the ground. There’s nothing else that she could say.    


“We lost,” Steve said suddenly. His voice was hoarse and a little scratchy from crying earlier. Natasha and everyone looked over at him. “All of us. We lost friends, we lost  family...we lost a part of ourselves… If we’re going to do something…” he looked up at Natasha, eyes hard. “This is the fight of our lives. It’s  _ going _ to be.”    


“What have we got?” James turned to Bruce. Bruce pulled up the footage above the table.    


“Shuri and Peter Parker are missing. Supposably dead. And Scott Lang - the Ant-Man? - He’s missing too.” Bruce told them.    


“We have to find them.” Steve said. “That’s our first order of business.”    


“We also might want to look at this,” Thor said suddenly. Everyone turned to him. “I was trying to catch up earlier - figure out what’s happened and I saw a lot of footage.”    


“Thor -” Steve started.    


“Don’t,” Thor ground out. Steve stayed silent. “I don’t need an explanation now. But I found  _ this _ .”    


He pulled up some footage on the screen and everyone turned.    


“ _ Hey guys _ !” The screen showed a man waving to the camera. An orange van is behind him. “ _ It’s me! Scott Lang _ !”   


Steve stood, staring as Scott continued with, “ _ We met a while ago - in Germany _ ?”    


“Is this live?” Steve asked.    


“ _ Ant-Man? Ant- I know you know him _ !”    


“It’s the front door,” Natasha whispered.    


“ _ That’s me! Can you buzz me in? _ ” Scott kept going.    


“But in 1989…” Natasha continued, her eyes flicking to the top of the screen.    


” _ Guys _ ?” Scott kept going.    


“Wait what?” Bruce looked at Nat. “How did he end up there?”   


“I don’t know, but look,” Natasha snapped, pointing to the top of the screen. “It’s says 1989.”    


“That’s - how long ago is that?” James frowned.    


“29 years ago,” Thor asked, glancing at Rocket who was tinkering with something. The raccoon had been silent for a while.    


“How are we going to get him back here?” Bruce asked.    


“Time machine?” Rocket muttered, suggesting something and talking for the first time.    


“Did Tony ever make one?” Natasha asked.    


“Not as far as I know, no,” James shook his head.    


“Did anyone get in contact with Pepper?” Steve asked suddenly.    


There was a long pause.    


“Pepper…” Natasha trailed off. “When we came back to the Compound she was here...waiting for Tony. I told her that we didn’t know where he is and that he’s probably dead and she left. She and Happy have gone underground - I - I have no idea where she is.”    


“No one does,” James sighed. There was another long pause.    


“Are we still friends with Wakanda?” Thor asked.    


“As far as we know, yes,” Natasha nodded.    


“But they’ve gone back to hiding from the world,” Bruce explained. “They - they won’t help us. That’s why Shuri is ‘missing’. And Okoye won’t be meeting us any time soon.”    


“So we’re on our own,” Steve summed up. Everyone nodded.    


“Let’s get Scott back first,” Natasha decided. “Then we’ll find Tony and anyone else -”    


_ “ _ **_Someone’s at the door_ ** _.” _

The cool voice of FRIDAY exploded through the intercoms and had everyone jumping to their feet. She hasn’t spoken in ten years and everyone assumed that she had gone dead.    


“You’re still working?” James demanded.    


“ ** _Yes_** ,” FRIDAY responded. _“_ ** _I always have been._** _”_   


“Who’s at the door?” Natasha asked.    


“ **_An old friend of Tony’s_ ** .” FRIDAY replied. “ **_Also, I have a message for all of you_ ** .”    


A screen popped up. It was dark and blurry - glitching here and there.    


“Who’s it from?” Steve asked but FRIDAY didn’t answer and started the recording.    


” _ Hey guys, _ ”    


Steve’s eyes widened.   


“ _ Tony _ ,” Natasha whispered.    


In the recording, Tony leaned back away from the screen. He looked sickly and pale. Thin as a wire and his side was a bloody mess - literally. His arc reactor was glowing softly and there were bags under his eyes.   


” _ I’m going to tell you guys basically the same thing I’m going to tell Pepper _ .” Tony croaked out.  _ “I’m stuck on a spaceship with no way home _ .” he sighed. “ _ Zero chance of rescue _ .”    


“No…” Steve murmured.    


Tony looked to the side, frowning a bit. “ _ Food and water ran out...four days ago _ .”   


“Jesus,” Bruce sat back, covering his face.    


” _ Oxygen will be gone tomorrow… _ ” Tony’s voice broke and he took in a sharp intake of breath, eyes watering. “ _ That’ll be it… _ ” He covered his face.    


Steve didn’t realize he was crying until something wet fell on his hand.    


” _I just wanted you guys to know...that I hope you figure everything out…_ ” Tony’s eyes filled with more tears. “ _And if Peter - Peter Parker, Spider-Man - ever comes back, just tell him…oh god_ ,” Tony broke off, his voice cracking again. “ _Tell him I love him...and I think he was the greatest thing that ever happened to me…_ ” Tony stifled a sob, covering his face. “ _And I - I hope to see him again...I hope he comes back...god I hope I can see him again_.” Tony held the side of his face, staring off into the distance.   
James sunk back and Thor’s eyes softened, wet.   


” _ I wish I got to see you all one last time _ ,” Tony whispered. He looked back at the screen. “ _ I’ll be thinking of all of you when I drift off...even you, Steve. _ ”    


Steve sat back and stared at the ground. He didn’t deserve that. He broke Tony’s trust. He broke everything with him.    


The screen shut off and Natasha closed her eyes. Steve noticed that she was crying softly too.    


“Who’s the old friend?” Rocket asked, since no one else was speaking up. 

“Me.” 

Everyone whirled to the entrance of the room where a young man stood with a teen girl.    


“This is Cassie Lang, Scott Lang’s daughter,” the young man introduced the girl who smiled and waved.   


“Hi!” she said.   


“And I’m Harley Keener. Iron Man crashed into my garage a while ago.” he smiled. “We’re here to help.”    
  


 

 

**_”Guys?”_ **

  
  
Scott Lang stared at the camera. He raised his eyebrows, waving again. “Hello!?” Scott’s hands fell, dropping his hands to his sides. “They’re not home.” he decided. He looked around, trying to see if anyone might be here. 

  
Scott was still jumpy, nervous about anything. He was stuck in the Quantum Realm for a while - he knew that. And then Janet, Hope, and Hank just disappeared. The equipment - except for the portal in the back of his truck - was gone as well.   


_ And his hands… _ _   
_

Scott grabbed his wrist tightly when he felt the familiar pain in his gut. He grunted a bit and continued to look around, ignoring the fact that his hand was fading in and out.    


“Why do I feel like…?” Scott muttered, letting the question hang in the air as he bolted towards the car. He had a really bad feeling about this.    


He jumped inside and pulled out of the Compound, backing up to the side of the street. He climbed into the back of the truck and suited up, clicking his helmet and going to ant-size. He then ran out of the truck and towards the Compound. He jumped up, going faster and hurtling himself towards Compound’s walls.    


He reached the top pretty easily and climbed over the sides. When he made it to the top, Scott clicked himself back to normal and looked at the printing on the top of the Compound.    


“Oh  _ god _ ,” his voice broke and he covered his mouth, shock and worry written all over his face.    


The top read _Stark_ _Industries_.  


“I’m dead.” Scott blurted. “I’m so dead. Oh god - what year is it! Oh nononononononono - this is NOT good!”    


Scott was starting to hyperventilate and he could tell that his body was going crazy - phasing in and out - and he could feel the pain running through him - pure agony.   
But he couldn’t calm himself down.   


He went back in time though - he had a pretty good excuse to panic what with what is happening right now.    


“Oh god oh god oh god,” Scott whispered, shaking his head and trying to calm himself down. He sat down and closed his eyes thinking for a moment.    


Maybe he could sneak into the building and find something inside that could take him home.   


Taking a shaky breath he looked at his hands. They had slowly stopped phasing until it was here and there.    


Scott remembered how Ava phased through walls. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and find a way to do that.    


He yelped when a flare of pain exploded in his lower abdomen. He rolled and fell to the ground, groaning. He held his head and looked around, surprised to see that he was in the building. The walls were teal and pearly white, sleek and sharp. He admired the building for a moment when there was a loud bang.    


Scott instantly thumbed down the button on his pointer finger making him go smaller. He watched, mouth agape, as a younger Hank Pym marched through the halls fuming.   
Scott had a fleeting thought of meeting up with him but even if in the end he wanted to, he couldn’t because Hank was long gone. Scott ran to other side of the room, glancing to see three people - a woman and two men - talking. Scott kept going to...to no idea but he didn’t really know what to do anyway.   


He became big again and ran down the halls, glancing at some things here and there before skidding to a stop. Two security guards were coming around the corner, talking. Scott ducked into a room that revealed a lab.    


He looked around, wondering what he could use. “Agh,” Scott sighed, smacking his face. “I wish I was a science nerd...quantum! Maybe I want to see something that reads Quantum…”    


Scott trailed off and stopped. “ _ Maybe I should stop talking to myself _ -”    


Scott instead pressed the button when there was a loud noise. He started to phase again, his heart pumping fast and his eyes going wide. He jumped up on a desk and squinted as the large blue...something zapped away.    


Scott’s eyes widened.    


_ Tony Stark _ was coughing - more like hacking actually - while a woman was standing next to him looking ready to fight.    


“There’s nothing here,” the woman said.    


Stark spit blood and wiped his mouth. “We...we’re in the Compound.”    


“Not really.” Scott biggened, crushing the desk.    


Stark flat - out screamed and jumped back as the woman shot a ball of energy at Scott. He yelped but his chest phased, allowing the ball to go through him. He stared at his chest, feeling the slight twinge of pain in his gut fade away.    


“What the hell are you?” the woman asked in wonder.    


“Um -” Scott started but Stark recovered from the floor and spit out more blood.    


“ _ You _ !” he waved his hand. “Guy in my ear - gave me a panic attack - the hell are you doing here?”    


“I got sucked…” Scott trailed off. “Into a time void...from the quantum realm...it’s confusing - I can’t explain it - I’m not a science person.”    


Stark slowly stood and took a step, almost collapsing again. Scott winced as the woman caught Stark.    


“What happened to you?” Scott asked.    


“I was stuck in space for ten years.” Stark coughed. “Tried to get back home - then the ship died, then the pilot was stolen…” he coughed again as the woman led him to a  chair, sitting him down. “Haven’t had food or water in...four days was it?” he looked at the woman.    


“Yeah,” the woman nodded. “I’ll go find some now.”    


“There’s security guards outside,” Scott blurted. Stark squinted and the woman raised her eyes.    


“Speaking of which,” Stark coughed again. “What do you mean  _ not really _ ?”   


“What?” Scott asked, blanking.    


“Earlier you said that this was the Compound but not really,” the woman filled in.    


“Oh!” Scott remembered. “Right.” he took a deep breath. “It is the Compound but it’s not the same like - I dunno how to explain it - all I know is that this place has a gigantic Stark Industries logo on the top of it.”    


Stark and the woman looked at him.    


“Are you telling me…” he said slowly. “That this is my father’s warehouse….”    


“From 1989, yeah,” the woman was checking something on her wrist.    


“What?” Scott and Stark echoed.    


“1989,” the woman raised her wrist. “1989.” she moved it to the left. “1989.” then down. “1989.” then to the right. “1989.” then up again. “Definitely 1989.”    


Scott and Tony stared at her.    


“I’m going to pretend that that didn’t just happen whatever that was,” Tony muttered.    


“How are we going to get back?” Scott wondered aloud. Tony stood, swaying a bit.    


“I’ll do something - make something,” he muttered, trailing around the room to find equipment.    


“First I’m going to get you something to eat.” the woman said. She walked out the doorway as Scott watched her go.    


“Who is that again?” he asked.    


“Carol Danvers,” Tony said dismissively. “Or Captain Marvel. That’s what she’s calling herself now.”    


“Great.” Scott nodded. He looked at Tony. “Seriously, what’s happened to you?”   


“I told you,” Tony sighed. “I got stuck in space.”    


“Are you okay?” Scott asked.    


Tony looked at him. “Am I ever?” there was a pause and Tony sighed again. “Pretty sure the answer to that is no.”    


“Oh.”    


Scott moved to the back, knowing he would be pretty useless at this point. Marvel came back with food and gave it to Tony.    


The instant he had a little something, Tony was off. He grabbed different equipment and pulled things together - creating with whatever he had. Captain Marvel watched in fascination, helping out here and there while Scott sat away in the back.    


He was trying to get a handle on the phasing and every once and while he could feel it spike up again and he had to stow it down. He didn’t want either of them to think he was hurt.    


_They already had other problems._   


“Carol,” Tony grunted, holding something together with immense strength. There was an oval shaped machine in the back, sparking a bit, with wires and tubes dragging out from the sides. “Little power boost please?”    


“Sure thing.” Carol hopped over.    


“What's-?” Scott started but then it's like someone flicked a switch and  _ fwoom _ !   


Carol looked like she was on fire. Scott opens his mouth to scream but no sound came out.    


Carol shot an energy ball at the oval and the portal flew open with a glowing blue light.    


Tony dropped whatever he was holding and looked at Scott.   


”Come on,” he said. “Let's go home.”   
  


 

  
**_”I know you lost your family.”_ **

  
  
Natasha held the umbrella above her head as the rain poured down heavily. She was standing in the middle of the slim street looking at the hooded figure ahead of her. She came here to Tokyo after they agreed that she would be the one to go. She took a deep breath. 

  
“I know you lost everything and believe me - I lost everything too.” she held her breath, hoping that she had the right person as the figure made no move. “We need you right now. Hell, we need _everyone_ we can get. Clint…” she whispered. “Please…”  


The figure slowly raised his hand and Natasha's hackles raised and she tended.    


He grabbed his mask and pulled it off. His hair was instantly wet and he turned, Natasha letting out a sigh of relief.    


“I really hate your please noise,” Clint Barton huffed out, smiling sadly at Natasha.    


Natasha nearly cried in relief.    


“You happy?” Clint started walking over to her. “I’m coming home.”    


Natasha nodded, smiling.    


“Kat!” Clint turned again after reaching Natasha. “It’s fine! Don’t kill her!”    


Natasha frowned. “Who?”    


A young woman dropped to the ground a few feet away from her. Natasha looked over her shoulder at the young woman who stood and regarded Natasha. She held herself up with a pride and her bow draped by her side. She had a dark purple and white outfit mixed with gray and black. Natasha didn’t recognize her but she admired her already.    


“Tash, this is Kate,” Clint introduced as the young woman walked over. “Kate Bishop. Kat, meet Natasha Romanoff.”    


“Nice to meet you,” Natasha smiled.    


“Nice to meet you too,” Kate smiled back, a little guarded but that’s understandable.    


“I met Kat when she ran away from home,” Clint explained gruffly, moving past the two women. “Trained her to be like me.”    


“I wanted to,” Kate added in, shrugging. “Where are you going?”   


“Natasha brought a plane here, so obviously we’re heading back to the Compound,” Clint stopped. “By the way, Kat, do you want to come with us?”    


“Hell yes,” Kate scoffed. “Also, stop calling me Kat you dingus!”    


Clint just laughed. “Come on then,”    


“You’re so confident,” Natasha smirked.    


“Well yeah,” Clint stopped again. “Wait -”   


“I came in the quinjet,” she assured him. “But it’s just not that way.” Clint sighed loudly and in an exasperated tone. “Maybe you should be patient,” she chided, walking in a different direction.    


Kate laughed. “She totally played you!” she ran up to Natasha and smiled. “I like you.”    


Natasha just smiled.    
  


 

  
**_”Is that normal?”_ **

  
  
Steve looked over his shoulder at Rocket who pointed to an oval shaped structure. It was slowly growing bigger, glowing blue.   


“ _ Thanos _ ?” James whispered, eyes wide.    


Everyone launched into action.    


Natasha - back with Clint and someone called Kate - grabbed her shockers and a lance, holding it out. Clint raised his sword and Kate brought up her bow - all pointing towards the blue. Steve stepped back, grabbing the wristwatch on the side of the table and it turned into a shield. He paused, realizing that Tony had made the original shield.    


Thor stood with Bruce who stood just behind Thor. James stood at the ready to - but ready to run if needed. Harley and Cassie were hidden by Rocket who stood in front of  them protectively.    


The oval burst open with major light and Steve lunged forward, slamming his shield towards whatever was coming out.    


” _ Steve _ !”   


Steve stumbled, recognizing the voice. He sideswiped with his shield and stumbled on, whirling around.    


“ _ Tony _ !?” Steve yelped.    


Tony came out of the portal with a woman and a man. Tony stumbled towards the table, holding his side and now his cheek. Steve had accidentally cut him on the side of the cheek. The woman had glowing eyes and her hair was floating upward. She looked like she was on fire, thrumming with power. The man yelped, pin-wheeling forward. It didn't work though because he ended up landing flat on his face.    


Almost instantly though, everyone dropped their weapons, staring at Tony. The woman looked around warily, protectively glancing at Tony.   


And Tony…   


Tony looked  _ horrible _ .    


His face was pale and gaunt. He was sweaty and shaking, looking like be ran a marathon because he had an ice box in his body. Blood dripped from the side of his cheek.   


Steve was sure he didn't cut Tony that bad but he couldn't be that bad. Plus the fact that Tony was holding his side was making Steve feel any better.    


“Oh hey hey guys.” Tony coughed and Steve winced and looked horrified when Tony started spitting blood. He hacked it out again and the other man groaned, sitting up.    


“Daddy!” Cassie squealed out, pushing past Harley and Rocket to reach the man who was Scott Lang.    


Scott looked up in shock as Cassie ran towards him, falling down and hugging him.    


“Whoa whoa,” Scott yelped out. “What - why are you here?” he demanded, pulling away.    


“Paxton and mom are dead.” Cassie said seriously. Scott's face fell.   


“And I was just starting to like that guy,” he muttered ruefully.    


“Tony,” Natasha's voice was loud and strong. “What - what are you -?”   


“I'm fine.” Tony sighed out. “I'm - I'm fine… This is Ant-guy -”   


“Ant-Man,” Scott interjected, standing.    


“And this is Captain Marvel or Carol Danvers,” Tony added, pointing the woman. Her hair fell and her eyes stopped glowing and she looked like a normal person.    


“Hullo!” she said, smiling.    


“You seem a lot nicer when you don't look like you want to kill us,” Harley noted sarcastically. Tony looked up.    


“ _ You _ !” Tony’s eyes widened. “You - I -! I remember you!”    


Harley smiled softly. “I sure hope you do...we’re  _ connected _ .”    


Tony laughed, sounding a little delirious as he slowly sat down. His laughing stopped and he took a shaking breath, putting his head in his hands.    


“We need bandages,” Marvel said suddenly.    


“What - why?” Bruce came out, staring at Tony.    


“He’s hurt,” Scott popped in. He furrowed his brow, still holding onto Cassie. “From what I don’t know.”    


“Thanos,” Tony coughed and everyone froze. “Thanos...Thanos stabbed me.”    


“ _ WHAT _ !” Steve couldn’t help the scream that came out of him, panic closing his throat. Bruce immediately ran away, towards some bandages probably as Thor’s eyes  widened, impressed.    


“You took on the Titan?” he frowned.    


“We - we all did,” Tony muttered, eyes fluttering. “Quill…”   


“Quill?” Rocket hopped over.    


Tony’s eyes flickered open. “Oh there’s a raccoon now. First the blue girl now a raccoon.”    


“Blue girl - Nebula?!” Rocket stood up, staring at Tony with wide eyes. “Quill and Nebula - you know where my team is?!”   


Tony’s eyes widened and then they filled with hurt. “I - We tried to fight Thanos...he got away and they - they…” Tony covered his eyes. “All gone...all gone except Nebula and she...she...she was forced to leave...I don’t -”   


“Great,” Rocket muttered, leaning back. He sniffled. “Just great.”    


“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered, pulling his hand away and looking down.    


“Not your fault,” Rocket said quickly. “Not your fault…”    


There was a long pause. Steve could tell Thor felt horrible. He looked over at Thor who was staring at the ground. Thor looked up, feeling Steve’s gaze. Thor just sighed as Bruce came in with bandages.    


Everyone was silent as Bruce went to bandage Tony. He stopped.    


“Tony?” he asked.    


“Hmm?”    


“What the hell is this?” Bruce raised Tony’s shirt and Steve nearly threw up.    


In the middle of Tony’s chest was his arc reactor but around his, steel spread out across his chest. There was a long open scar on the side of his abdomen but it’s not open - it’s closed by the same type of metal.    


“Nanotech, ‘member?” Tony grinned slurringly. “Pretty useful huh?”   


“Tony…” Bruce muttered.    


“That looks horrible.” Steve muttered.    


“We need a plan,” Tony said abruptly. “Like, now. Please.”    


“We’re trying to come up with something…” James said slowly, walking over and sitting down. Tony looked at him, relief spilling in his eyes.    


“Pepper?” he whispered.    


“Gone.” James said immediately. Tony closed his eyes.    


Captain Marvel looked around. “What exactly happened? I got a call from Nick but that’s about it -”   


“This giant alien came from the sky and destroyed half the population.” Natasha spoke up. Clint and Kate put down their weapons, talking to each other in a warbled language. Steve guessed it was Chinese or something.    


Captain Marvel blinked. “Wow. Okay.”    


“Time travel,” Scott wondered aloud. Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat. “What if...what if we use time travel to get everyone back?”    


“That could work,” Tony replied abruptly.    


“But how?” Natasha crossed her arms.    


“I was in 1989 - then they landed in 1989 -” Scott started.    


“And I built a time machine and brought us back home,” Tony coughed. “I can do it again and then we can get the stones...before Thanos does.”    


There was a long pause as that sunk in.    


“You would do it?” Steve asked. Tony looked up.    


“Yeah,” he quirked a brow. “You have a problem with that?”    


“You look dead.” Steve snapped. “Of course I have a problem with that.”    


“Didn’t seem to matter when you slammed your shield into  _ my chest, _ ” Tony spat back.   


Steve took a step back.    


Tony took a shuttering breath. "Scott knows at least a little bit about this so we're going together."   


Scott shrugged. "Sounds good."   


"Really?" Rhodey muttered. "Just like that?"    


"And no you don't get to tell me what to do." Tony stood, stumbling a bit and glaring at Steve.  "So I'm going Steve whether you like it or not."    


There was a pause before Steve sighed, taking a step back.    


"Fine." He muttered. "Do what you have to do."   


Tony waited a second before nodding. Then he turned on his heels and started walking towards the lab. Tony spent the rest of his day in the lab as the rest of them sort of spread out. As Tony came up to explain the new tech he made - mostly to Scott but also to Steve, someone crashed into their backyard.    


“And it goes around like this,” Tony was saying, wrapping a brown strap around Scott’s wrist. “And don’t touch this part -”   


_ Boom _ !   


Everyone leapt up in shock. Rocket hopped over to the window with Thor while Bruce went over to James and Carol who was brandishing her fists, prepared to attack. Natasha, Clint, and Kate drew their weapons, stepping in front of Cassie and Harley. (Harley looked a little miffed but he just popped up is head head to look above Natasha). Scott hissed when the sharp side of the wrist-watch thing slit the side of his wrist when Tony turned around.    


Tony turned back, wincing. “Jesus, sorry.”   


“It’s fine,” Scott shook his head. “We’re okay - I’m okay.”    


“What was that?” Natasha asked.    


“Ship crashed,” Thor looked over his shoulder. “Spaceship most likely -”   


” _ Nebula _ !”    


Rocket bounded off the side of the windowsill, knocking into Thor a bit who took a step back confused.    


Tony’s eyes widened. “What do you mean  _ Nebula _ ?” Rocket didn’t answer, just ran towards the door and swinging it open. There was a pause as Rocket looked up at someone.    


“Nebula.” he muttered gruffly. “I heard, you don’t have to say anything.”    


“Good.” someone stepped in and Tony dropped his hands.    


“Nebula.” he whispered. The blue woman - Nebula - looked up. Relief flooded in her eyes for a moment before they hardened.    


“You made it.” she said slowly. Tony nodded. There was a small pause as everyone dialed down.    


“We’re ready,” Tony said abruptly.    


“Are we?” Scott snorted, messing with the strap.    


“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “Carol, give us a boost, eh?” he held out his wrist and Scott shrugged, following in suite.    


“Ready for what?” Nebula asked.    


“They’re going to travel back in time,” Rocket explained. “Get the stones and defeat Thanos.”    


Nebula’s eyes hardened. “One thing Stark.”    


“Yeah?” Tony looked at her.    


“ _ Leave Thanos to me. _ ”    


Tony stared at her for a moment. “Alright,” he said, nodding.    


“Get ready,” Carol winced, her fists heating up and glowing. “Go!” She slammed the wrists with heat and they lit up - like the oval shape that appeared when Scott, Tony, and  Carol came.    


Tony and Scott looked at each other. “Here we go!” Scott whooped. 

 

“Come back alive please!” Cassie yelled.    


The wind picked up around them as the wrist-watches started creating a small portal. It got bigger and bigger as Scott yelled back, “I will!”    


There was a brilliant light and then they were gone.    
  


 

  
**_”Hey Tony, wake up!”_ **

  
  
Tony jolted, looking around. He groaned and hid his face, squinting in the bright light. A figure blocked it and there was Scott in a black uniform. He had a mask raised above his face. 

  
“Wha -?” Tony grunted, standing.   


“We’re Shield officers.” Scott told him. “We just put some god guy in a containment area - we’re guarding it.” Tony’s eyes popped.    


“Wait a minute,” he leaped to his feet, groaning as his vision swam but turned to peek his head into the window of a door. There, in a familiar cell, was Loki. “Oh god,” Tony  coughed. “It’s Loki. It’s - god - it’s 2012. We actually did it.”    


“Is this before the Chitauri attack?” Scott asked.    


“Yeah - yeah it is actually,” Tony’s vision continued to swim as he tried to blink it away.    


“How are we going to get the stone?” Scott asked.    


Tony fished out two containment things that he had brought with him from the Guardians’ ship. “We’re looking for two actually - the Tesseract and the Chitauri scepter.”    


“How?” Scott repeated.    


“We’re going to have to wait.” Tony muttered. “Let Loki escape, let Coulson -” Tony froze. He was still peeking into the windowsill and his blood boiled when he saw Loki teleport and kill Coulson. Tony backed away, holding his head. “Die.” he finished.    


“And then?” Scott asked.    


“We’ll have to intercept the scepter and Tesseract from leaving.” Tony sighed, holding his head.    


“We could replace it?” Scott suggested, watching the scene unfold in front of him.    


“How?” Tony groaned, sliding to his feet.    


“Hey!” Scott was waving his hands suddenly and Tony leapt to his feet. “Hey, you - yeah you!”    


“Scott -!” Tony hissed, eyes widening when he realized that Scott was trying to get Loki’s attention.    


Tony didn’t have enough time because then Loki was opening the door.    


“Hey!” Scott grinned. “I’m Scott, this is Tony Stark - we’re from the future and we need your help.”    


Tony slapped his face.    


“And why should I believe you?” Loki frowned.    


“We’ll get you the Tesseract if you make a fake one.” Scott bribed.    


“But we’ll have to take the real one.” Tony cut in quickly before this could go anymore south. “And you-” Tony jabbed a finger at Loki, glaring. “I’ll have my eye on you.”   
Loki thought it over, before grinning. “Why not?” Scott lead the way, though after a few turns he had no idea was he was doing. Tony took over then.  


When they finally made it to the room, Tony set his gun to stun and shot the two guards before letting Loki grab the Tesseract.    


“Now,” Tony raised his gun. “Make a fake one.”    


Loki slowly opened his other palm and a new Tesseract appeared.    


“Give us the real one.” Tony growled and Scott held out his hand.    


There was a pause and really, Tony should’ve known better.    


In a flash, Scott was pinned to the wall, a knife embedded in his side. The fake Tesseract fell to the floor and Loki took off. Tony shot and just barely skimmed Loki who  escaped.    


“That no good piece of shit,” Tony muttered, dropping his gun and running to Scott.    


“Holy cow, that hurts!” Scott gasped, hyperventilating a bit. Tony moved to help but froze. Scott’s body was phasing and making all weird glitchy motions.    


“Scott,” Tony started.    


“Quantum phasing.” Scott gasped. “I was in the quantum realm for ten years - hard to explain - help!”    


Tony grabbed the knife and slowly ripped it out, Scott screaming in the process. Tony quickly used the new nanotech in his body to close the wound, although Scott kept phasing.    


Scott panted. “Okay. That’s better.”    


“Good,” Tony started.    


“ _ Who the hell are you! _ ”   


Tony whirled around and Scott yelped.    


Standing at the doorway, was 2012 Tony Stark.    


“Great.” Tony slapped his forehead. “Just great.”    


“Why is -?” 2012 Tony’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not the real tesseract.”    


“No shit Sherlock,” older Tony snapped. He helped Scott limp towards the entrance but 2012 Tony raised a gun, pointing it at them.    


“Loki.” 2012 Tony growled.    


“Great.” older Tony scowled. “Listen -”   


“I’m Scott, this is Tony, we’re from the future.” Scott slurred.    


“And he’s dying.” older Tony added. “I can only do so much -”   


“Stark?”   


Tony froze. That was Steve’s voice.    


2012 Steve Rogers walked into the picture, glancing at what 2012 Tony was looking at it.    


“What the -?” Steve’s eyes widened.    


“Hi I’m Scott, this is Tony, we’re from the future,” Scott repeated. “And I’m dying.” he added. “Heh. Feels funny.”   


“It’s the antibiotics - Bruce might want to -” Tony stopped. “Oh wait...this is after the Loki attack - he fell out - goddamnit!”    


“How do you know that?” Steve asked suspiciously.    


“And who the hell are you really?” 2012 Tony added.    


“Tony Stark! Anthony Stark! I don’t know what else you want me to say but  _ please _ -!” Tony’s voice broke. “Please, help me. I need to get the stones - I need to get him back!”   


“Who?” Steve asked.    


Tony shook his head. “I just need your help okay? Please,”   


The 2012 duo glanced at each other.    


“Fury,” 2012 Tony suggested. “Let’s go to him.” He started walking away.    


“What about the Tower?” Steve asked after him. Tony stopped.    


“Okay fine.” he marched to older Tony. “We’ll hide him someplace,” he jammed his finger at Scott. “And you can get the Tesseract.”   


“And the scepter.” older Tony added.    


“And the scepter,” 2012 Tony repeated and shook his head. “God I’m stupid.”   


“Thank you,” Older Tony said honestly. 

2012 Tony just looked at him.    


“Natasha, Clint, get to the quinjet,” Steve pressed his ear, calling in. “Something’s….happened but we’re still heading back to New York. Meet you there.” Steve shut the  comm off and turned back to the two Tonys and Scott.    


“Come on,” Steve jerked his head. “Let’s get going.”    


They couldn’t run towards the quinjet because of Scott but they met up with Natasha and Clint in the hanger. The new 2012 duo looked at the future Scott and Tony who both  quickly repeated what they told the others.    


Natasha was skeptical but Clint thought it was cool. They boarded the quinjet and Tony settled Scott down. He lifted Scott’s shirt and examined the wound a bit more.    


“What is that stuff?” 2012 Clint looked at Scott’s wound in slight disgust.    


“Nanotech,” older Tony said wearily. He lifted his shirt to reveal the filled hole of nanotech around his arc reactor and the deep gash in his side.    


The 2012 people stared at older Tony, aghast.    


Older Tony put his shirt down. “Yeah. It’s not as bad as it looks though,”    


“Looks pretty bad,” 2012 Clint muttered.    


“What exactly is the plan again?” Scott asked.    


“For us, it’s get the Tesseract and the scepter,” older Tony sat down next to Scott, grunting a bit as pain flared in his side. He winced. “For them it’s getting Loki.”    


“Why do you need the Tesseract and the scepter?” Natasha asked coldly.    


“Because I do and the fate of the universe depends on it,” older Tony snapped. “Stop asking questions - I’m from the future I can’t -”   


“How can you possibly prove that then?” Natasha snapped back. There was a pause.    


Older Tony stared at her, blank-faced.    


Then he turned to 2012 Tony and started to talk. “You hate your dad.”    


2012 Tony scoffed. “Anyone could know that -”   


“Because he never showed up until you were ten and the slightest bit of attention you got from him was verbal and physical abuse.” Older Tony finished.    


2012 Tony recoiled and backed into a corner like he had been slapped.    


Steve blinked. “But -”   


“Ho-How do you know that?” 2012 Tony stuttered.    


“Because,” older Tony showed his left wrist. “He did it to me.”    


2012 Tony gaped at the small scar still scissored into older Tony’s skin. He showed his own wrist and an identical burn mark was revealed.    


“Okay,” 2012 Tony snapped his wrist away, covering the scar. “You’re the real deal. Now what’s happening?”    


“Half the universe was destroyed,” Scott sat up, gasping a bit. “We’re going back to fix it.”   


“Pretty much.” older Tony leaned back further as the quinjet slowly landed. “You guys do your thing - we’ll do ours.” he added. Steve looked around and nodded.    


“Let’s go.” he ordered.    


The 2012 group left the quinjet, leaving Scott and Tony behind. Older Tony watched them go, before examining the skies and looking for Loki.    


“How do we get the stones out of the cases?” Scott asked, coughing a bit.    


“Still working that out.” Tony muttered. “There he is!”    


“What do we do?” Scott started to get up but Tony moved towards him.    


“We wait,” he said. “Until the end of the battle. We can’t risk anything else changing. As it is - a lot might alright be changed.”    


“You’re talking the butterfly effect.” Scott coughed out, sitting back down.    


“Exactly.” Tony nodded. He sat down next to Scott again, sighing. “This is going to be a long wait by the way.”    


“How long?” Scott closed his eyes.    


“An hour?” Tony scratched his head. “Depends on -”   


There was sudden screaming.    


Tony ducked out again, looking up. His face fell and turned white. “There’s the portal. Maybe thirty minutes now? Bruce has to show up in order for it to really be close.”    


“You don’t like that portal,” Scott noted as Tony headed back.    


“No I do not,” Tony winced sitting back down. There was an awkward silence as Tony didn’t explain why.    


They waited for what seemed like hours until 2012 Tony appeared at the quinjet door. He looked beaten up and there were burn marks all over his armor. His hair was  whipped up and he looked a little miffed at older Tony.    


“Come on,” he said. “We’ve got Loki.”    


The 2028 duo followed after him walking past the destruction of New York. Scott stared at everything in shock, seeing it in person for the first time. Older Tony kept his head held high and didn’t dwell too much on it. If he did, there would be no going back.    


They made it to where the other Avengers were. Loki was in chains with a muzzle and Thor and Bruce were there with Steve, Natasha, and Clint. 2012 Tony looked over at  his older self.    


“Loki made duplicates but here,” he pulled out a small blue gem and the Tesseract. “Hopefully it helps.” He was holding them in a container that floating as he couldn’t touch it.    


“How are we getting them out again?” Scott furrowed his brow.    


Tony took them from 2012 Tony and set them down on the ground. Then he activated a gauntlet on his wrists and shot them. The 2012 group yelped and stood back with Scott. The Tesseract had a gaping hole in it and older Tony leaned down. He gently reached in and pulled out a little blue stone.    


Tony ignored the fact that his fingers were cracking - splitting open from the power and instead unlocked a containment ball, sticking the stone inside. He then turned to the scepter jewel and blasted that one too, revealing a glowing yellow stone.    


He did the same to the Mind Stone as he did to the Space Stone.    


“That’s all we need.” Tony said, standing. “Thanks again.”   


“Wait you’re leaving now?” 2012 Tony looked slightly panicked. “What about -?”   


“I’m fighting him,” older Tony cut him off. “And we need to go.” He looked at Scott. “Ready?”   


“Where to next?” Scott sighed. Tony and him grabbed each others hands - the ones that had the wrist watches.    


“No idea,” Tony tapped the watch and they disappeared in a flash of light. 

 

  
  
**_”Holy Jesus!”_ **

 

  
Clint leapt backward and Kate sprung out her bow and arrow, standing up. Cassie and Harley were sitting next to her. Natasha had been talking to Bruce; Rhodey to Rocket, Nebula, and Thor; and Steve was sitting by Carol. 

  
Carol had entered some sort of trance. Her fists were closed and they glowed with power. Her eyes were closed as well, her hair floating above her head as she stayed silent and still.   


The tear of reality in front of her had opened and Clint backed away in startled shock. Steve stood, hoping it was Tony when a figure fell out.    


The figure groaned, whipping his head up and gritting his teeth. Almost everyone instantly recognized him.    


” _ Loki _ !?”   


Thor looked absolutely murderous as he and Loki stood up together.    


“Such a surprise I know,” Loki muttered. He caught sight of Thor and his eyes widened. “To be fair brother, I wasn’t absolutely sure if I would live.”    


“But you had an idea.” Thor growled, slowly walking towards him. Loki started to back away.    


“Yes but -” Thor lunged.    


Bruce looked ready to step in when Thor’s demeanor changed and he tackled Loki into a hug. Loki looked surprised but started to hug back.    


“I hate you,” Thor whispered, shaking a bit.    


Loki smiled. “So do I,  _ brother _ .”

 

  
  
**_”Why do we keep blacking out like this?”_ **

 

  
  
Scott groaned, holding his head. He looked up to see Tony stumbling to his feet, looking really really grumpy. 

  
“I don’t know,” Scott muttered, standing up himself. “Where are we?”  


“Inside a closet.” Tony opened a door and a small stream of light flooded in. “Uh, Scott? Don’t panic -”   


“When people tell me not to panic, I panic,” Scott yelped, scrambling to his feet.    


“But we might be in a little bit of trouble.” Tony continued.   


Scott stood up to figure out what he was talking about. On the outside of the closet were two men. They had their guns up and were pointing at Tony and Scott.    


They led the duo away towards a different area where they met this person called Nova Prime. She explained to them what happened and Tony plead his case to her.    


Nova Prime allowed them to take the stone. Together, Tony, Scott and the Kree created a fake Power stone. Nova Prime told them where to find the Reality stone and gave them the ship. 

It was a little harder to convince the Collector until Tony came up with a lie that the Collector is dead in the future because Thanos won.    


The Collector handed the reality stone over, keeping the fake one instead.    


“One last stop.” Tony sighed, standing outside of the Collector's area.    


“We have two more stones though.” Scott stamped his foot, probably squishing something that was alive and annoying. “What's the other one again?”    


“We have Space, Mind, Reality, and Power.” Tony thought for a second.   


“So, what did Cap say - Time and Soul?” Scott thought.    


“Yeah, except,” Tony dug into his pocket and brought put a golden eye holder in his palm. “We already have Time. From our time.”    


Scott snickered then his eyes widened. “That's why the portal worked!” He realized. “We've had the time stone along.” Tony tossed up the eye.   


“Yep.” Tony stuck it back in his pocket. “Now, where were we?”   


“Finding the Soul Stone?” Scott suggested.    


Tony's eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah, except Nebula said that that requires a sacrifice. Like, a  _ personal _ sacrifice.”   


“Great.” Scott gave a fake smile. “Awesome.”   


”Yeah,” Tony clasped Scott's wrist. “Let's go.” and they disappeared. 

  
  


 

  
**_"It's happening again!"_ **

 

  
Clint was backing up again, staring at the tear as it expanded. 

  
"Who's going to come out now?" Natasha groaned and somebody literally fell tk the ground.   


The person leapt to her feet, looking around with wide eyes as Nebula's own eyes widened.   


" _ Gamora _ ?"   


The woman - Gamora - whirled, turning towards the voice.    


"Nebula?" She whispered. Gamora ran towards Nebula who didn't fight when Gamora threw her arms around her.    


"You were dead." Nebula muttered. "How -?"   


"I don't know." Gamora said. "What's going on?"    


"We're trying to get everyone back from Thanos killing them." Steve explained.    


"And I'll kill him myself." Nebula added, growling.    


There was a pause.   


"What do we do?" Loki asked. 

"Wait," Steve shrugged.

 

  
  
**_"Tony, this is bad."_ **

  
  
"What else is new?" Tony blinked realizing he was standing upright. "Where are we?"

"Those are your parents." Scott replied instead. Tony froze. "And they're asking if they should give the order tk assassinate them."

Tony's breath hitched.    


There was a yell threw the comm in front of him. Tony couldn't speak Russian but he guessed it was something about the assassination attempt.    


"My..." Tony's throat ran dry. 

" _You're essential_ "  
  
But no, Tony didn't want to do this.  
  
 _"It won't be easy."_  
  
But it _should_ be. Tony was vaguely aware of yelling - a countdown. These people hurt him beyond imaginable. There was no other way around it. 

  
He heard Scott telling him be had ten seconds.   
  
_Requires a sacrifice._  
  
Tony knew what he had to do.  
  
 _8_  
  
Was he strong enough?  
 _  
_ _5_  
  
He had to be.  
  
 _2_  
  
Tony lunged, slamming down a button. He spoke into the comm, "Go!"  


It translated and there was a moment of silence.    


He looked up. The area below him had millions of people, all ordering the Winter Soldier to do one thing;  
  
 _Kill_.  
  
Scott stepped back as the screen filled with Tony's parents dying.   


Tony closed his eyes, refusing to watch. It would be his fault.   


His fallout with Cap - his fault.    


_ Always his fault.  _

 

  
  
**_"Mr. Jesus, sir?"_ **

  
  
Bucky Barnes looked down at the kid, frowning. "What? No, Peter I said stop calling me that!"  


"But you have sheep," Peter Parker pointed out.    


Bucky sighed loudly.    


"You're not going to win," Wanda Maximoff came into the area, flipping the page of a book. "You might as well give up Bucky."   


Bucky sighed even louder.    


"What's up?" Sam swung in, sitting down next to Bucky.    


"I feel weird." Peter complained.    


"It's birthday jitters, you're fine," Sam assured him.   


"I don’t think that's a thing." Peter rolled his eyes.    


"How old are you again?" Wanda asked.    


"27," Peter sighed. He slowly sat down. "I was turning 18," he reminisced, smiling softly. "After school, I was going to take Aunt May to the coast. Mr. Stark, Happy, and 

Pepper were going to meet us there..." Peter's eyes watered suddenly. "And...and Happy was gunna surprise Aunt May...he has a ring for her." he added. "Had ..now I don't..." he sighed. "It was gonna be perfect..."

  
There was a pause.   


"Coast you say?" Doctor Strange came in. Sam, Wanda, Bucky and Peter looked up. There was a portal leading to another part of the Soul Stone. Doctor Strange was smiling  from ear to ear.    


"What...?" Peter gasped, walking into the portal. Sam, Bucky, and Strange grinned at each other. Wanda followed them in and they looked around.    


" _ Happy Birthday _ !"    


Peter gasped.   


Everyone was on the beach, grinning. The Guardians - Quill, Groot, Mantis, and Drax - were swimming in the lake, not paying attention but Peter could care less. The Avenger that was behind him - T'Challa was smiling at Peter. A table was laid out with a cake and everything.    


"Took a few days," Bucky shrugged, coming up next to Peter. "But worth it."   


Peter grinned. "Thank you!" and tackled hugged Bucky. Bucky stumbled a bit, but laughed and hugged back.    


All the them had become seriously attached to each other - spending ten years in where time is relative does that to them.   


It was hard at first - none of them could fall asleep.    


Peter was clingy- hanging onto anyone and crying the most out of anyone. Of course, everyone was horrified to find out that he had turned 18 that day. Bucky and Wanda and Strange bonded to him the most.    


Wanda was depressed - knowing there was no way to bring Vision back. She would cry to, but silently not the loud hiccuping sobs that were Peter.    


Bucky and Sam stuck together and continued to treat each other as normal, knowing if they didn't both of them would break.   


Strange kept himself away at first but like T'Challa he eventually came together and helped them come together.    


The Guardians started off not wanting to be near anyone but then after a year they came together with the Avengers.   


They sleep together in a bed now. It's common now for Bucky to wrap up with Peter, keeping him close.    


"Can we have cake first?" Peter asked sweetly.    


Bucky shrugged. "Why not?"   


Suddenly the whole landforms shook, causing Peter and Wanda to fall. Strange caught Wanda and Bucky caught and scooped up Peter.   


Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around Buck's waist and looked around nervously. "What was that?    


Bucky moved to answer but dropped Peter. Peter dropped down and looked at Bucky. "What -?"   


Bucky was busy staring at his hands which were... _ disappearing _ .    


Peter gaped. "Wait Bucky -!" He lunged forward, not wanting the Winter Soldier to go. Bucky took him close and gently kissed his forehead before disappearing completely.   
Peter stared at the spot in horror, scared he just lost his new best friend.   


"Oh  _ god _ ," Sam raised his hand which was dusting away.    


"I am Groot," Groot - the tree - raised his hand as well.    


"Left," Strange realized as they were gone. "It's going left not right."    


Wanda disappeared as Quill asked, "What is?"    


"The dust," Strange replied quickly as Mantis and Drax disappeared.    


"What -?" Quill asked but he was gone.    


Panic closed Peter's throat as he turned to Strange.    


"It's okay," Strange said quickly, noticing the panic in Peter's face. "We're going back, Peter it's okay, just hang on -" and he was gone.    


Peter waited, hyperventilating until the familiar twinge was in his gut. He started disappearing as his body desperately tried to stay together.    


But he was alone alone  _ again again he can't he doesn't want this - _   


Peter disappeared and the Soul Stone was left with the no one but the ordinary citizens. 

 

  
  
**_"Tony?"_ **   
  


  
Steve leaned forward, catching Tony who fell forward. Carol fell out of her trance and Scott limped towards Cassie who caught him. 

  
Tony looked up, red eyed, to Steve. "I'm sorry," he rasped. 

  
Steve stared at him. "No, no, _I'm_ sorry -"  


"Did that do anything?" Gamora interrupted when suddenly the tear ripped open.    


Steve grabbed Tony roughly, shoving the smaller man behind him. Cassie, Harley, and Kate stood in front of Scott who was being tended by Clint and Natasha.   


Bruce, Thor, Loki, and Rhodey stood up. Nebula and Gamora drew their weapons together, standing near Carol who looked like she could pass out.    


A figure fell out from the huge tear now. Steve's eyes widened.    


" _ Bucky _ ?"    


"Stevie?" Bucky on the ground looked up and both men broke into a grin.   


Bucky shot to his feet, throwing his arms around Steve who hugged him back.    


"It’s - It's good to see you -" Steve stared when two more people fell out.    


Wanda gasped, starting to hyperventilate as Sam crawled over to her to calm her down.    


"Sam!" Rhodey yelped in relief. Sam looked up and grinned as a tree fell out.    


" _ Groot _ !"   


Rocket ran from nowhere, running towards the tree.    


"I am Groot!" The tree cried happily. Then two figures and another fell out.    


"Gah!" Someone from the pile yelled.    


"Drax! Mantis!" Rocket added, grinning for the first time.    


"Quill!" Gamora shouted.    


The man shook his head and then broke into a grin, running towards Gamora. They kissed just as someone else came out.    


"Strange," Tony coughed. Bucky turned to glance at Tony before looking over at Strange. His eyebrows furrowed.    


"What about-?" He started.   


"He's coming," Strange interrupted, assuring him. Bucky turned to the portal as did everyone else.    


"Wait wait wait - Pete -" Quill broke away to look at the portal.    


"I am Groot?" Groot asked. 

"Who?" Rocket frowned.    


"Come on," Sam muttered, repeating the mantra as he held Wanda. Bucky took a step forward.    


"Oh  _ god _ ," a final figure fell through, gasping and panting. " _ Oh God oh God oh God- _ "   


Bucky surged forward enveloping the man in a hug. 

 

"You're okay." He whispered. "We're here - we're all here -"   


"You were gone," the young man sobbed into him. "You were gone you were all gone -"   


" _ Peter _ ," Tony breathed.    


The sobbing stopped.    


Bucky slowly pulled away and the young man turned.    


"Peter," Tony repeated, voice stronger but wavering slightly. Steve realized that this was the Peter Tony was talking about from the recording. Tony looked close to crying.    


"Pete -" Tony stared again, taking a step forward when the young man flew forward, slamming into Tony. Tony stumbled back but held him just as fiercely.    


There was a pause.    


"Happy birthday!" Sam shouted and Wanda burst out laughing. Peter laughed into Tony's shoulder, mixed with crying.    


"It's your birthday kid?" Tony pulled away, smiling.    


“You knew that you brat,” Peter sniffled, wiping his face with his wrist. “How?”    


“We have the stones,” Tony interrupted, pulling out three containers. Scott from the other side of the room pulled out the other three.    


“But -” he started when suddenly the tear reopened, spitting out three people. “Oh thank god,” Scott cried in relief.    


“Hope!” Cassie squealed.    


Said person stood, looking around. “This is -” she started.    


“The Avengers Compound?” Steve finished. The older man and woman stood behind Hope who nodded.    


“Scott - what -?” the older man asked.    


“Hank!” Scott laughed suddenly. “I got stuck! For ten years! See!” he waved his hand which had started to phase uncontrollably. The Avengers took a step back as Hank, Hope, and the older woman paled.    


“Janet, he’s -” Hank gasped.    


“I know,” the older woman - Janet - stepped forward. “I can help.”    


“That sounds great.” Scott murmured. “Also, I got stuck in 1989 before Tony helped me and then I got stabbed in 2012.”    


“Jesus,” Hope slapped her face.    


“Is that everyone?” Strange asked, looking around.    


“Don’t think there’s anyone else,” Quill shrugged.    


Strange turned to Tony. “Then you have to finish it.” Tony looked at him blankly before sputtering.    


“Wait, what  _ me _ ?!”   


“Yes you,” Strange said. “It all comes down to you. I saw it Tony,” he chided. “I saw it all.”    


“But she -!” Tony pointed to Nebula.    


“She’ll do it,” Strange swore. “But you’ll finish it.”    


Tony paled. “Great.”   


“Do what?” Gamora stepped forward, looking around.    


“Thank god, I’m not the only one confused,” Carol breathed out.    


“Who are you?” Sam frowned.    


“Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, whichever.” Carol introduced herself quickly.    


“T’Challa -!” Peter said suddenly.    


“In Wakanda,” Bruce stepped forward. “Just got a call from Hill and Fury - they're safe and away."    


"Do what?" Steve repeated, bringing the conversation back. There was a pause before Strange spoke.    


"Tony is destined to kill Thanos." he said.   
  
  


 

**_”Peace…”_ **

  
  
Thanos breathed in deep, sighing out. He walked through his farming fields, lightly breezing through them with his hand. It was his injured hand - the one with the melted gauntlet. His armor was hanging a few yards away but if he really squinted he could see it quite clearly. 

He finished his quest - his mission - his destiny.    


It was all good now.    


_ Balanced _ .    


Everything was balanced.    


The universe and its beings - its animals - everything.    


Thanos stopped and leaned down, digging through the dirt to see if anything was there. Last he checked some sort of crop should be growing there.    


It was ten years. Ten years of this peace. Thanos did it. He really did it and he couldn’t help but smile at that.    


“ _ Father _ .”    


Thanos turned, hearing a whisper in the winds. He squinted when it came again, but stronger.    


“Father.”    


Thanos turned around. At the start of his farmlands was a figure, the wind breezing through their clothes. Thanos’s eyes grew.    


” _ Gamora… _ ”    


Thanos started towards his house as the figure started walking forward. It was almost cinematic, both of them going towards the same place to meet at the same time.   
Thanos could feel the trap - but that was Gamora...his daughter - how could he say no?   


They met at the house and Thanos slowly walked into his hut, sitting down just outside of it. The figure was definitely Gamora, wearing strips of cloth around her normal clothes. She stared him down as he started to feel overwhelming sadness.    


“What are you doing here?” Thanos whispered, staring at her.    


She didn’t answer.    


Thanos slowly looked down, closing his eyes.    


“Why?”   


It was soft, barely a whisper.    


Thanos looked up.    


“It was my destiny.” Thanos sighed. “This.” he gestured around. “This is what my world would have looked like if I had just done my job. I wouldn’t be the last Titan.”   
Gamora looked around slowly, taking in everything.   


Thanos looked at her. “My daughter, I -”   


“No.” Gamora shook her head. “No you don’t get to tell me anything.”    


Thanos moved to speak but his face fell. “This is a trap. You’re here to kill me.”    


Gamora froze. “Not me.”    


Thanos looked past her and there was someone else - two other people. Thanos knew what was coming and he slowly stood. Gamora stepped back, glaring up at him.   
“I didn’t want her to do this,” she whispered. “But you gave her no choice.”   


Thanos looked down at Gamora who looked at him one last time before bolting to the right - through his fields. He watched her go and his eyes traveled up to see a ship. A  ladder was dropped down given to Gamora.    


“Thanos.”    


Thanos turned when he heard the rough voice. Nebula was one of the figures - the other was gone.    


“You  _ ruined _ my life.” Nebula seethed, shaking with anger. “You took me apart piece by piece and created what you wanted to see - you monster!" Nebula screamed and  lunged at Thanos, slicing his face.    


Thanos took the blow, falling back. He grunted and attempted to get up but Nebula attacked again, jabbing her fist into his stomach.    


He yelled out, surprised out how painful that was when someone ripped Nebula away from him.   


He looked up, expecting Nebula to give the final blow when he saw someone else.    


"Tony Stark." He choked out, smiling slightly.    


"You still won." Tony told him, gripping something, his voice heavy. "We just wanted to take a little something back."   


Thanos moved his arm to protect himself but Tony simply slammed whatever was in his fist into his chest.    


Thanos gasped, feeling everything he was being torn apart. He looked down and heaved when he realized it was the Soul Stone embedded in his chest.    


He stumbled to his feet as Tony took two steps back.    


"You - you -" Thanos gasped.   


"Yeah." Tony said grimly. "And you won."   


Thanos moved to scream but he disappeared to nothing. 

 

  
  
**_"Is it over?"_ **   
  


  
Peter looked around. 

The Guardians left some time ago to make sure that the galaxy wasn't in entire shambles and working together. 

Quill left them a device that would allow them to communicate with each other. The Guardians also left them a ship just in case. 

The Avengers camped out in the Compound knowing there was nothing they could do for the outside world.    


Doctor Strange created a portal that could lead from the Compound to the Sanctum so he could at least stay in touch with everyone.    


Tony called Happy and Pepper and thank God they were all right. They came to the Compound as fast as they could, Happy bringing May, MJ, and Ned.  
Shuri and T'Challa called Bruce in and said that they were okay. They connected with Doctor Strange and now there's a way from the Compound to Wakanda.   


But now the chaos was winding down. Everyone had their own sort of section of the Compound that Tony assigned them.    


One corner of a level was Hope, Hank, Janet, Cassie, and Scott. They also had access to all and any labs.

Kate, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce lived on the same level just across the hall.    


One floor up was everyone else. Tony, Pepper, Happy, Carol, and Aunt May. Wanda, MJ, and Ned had their own section - Shuri would sometimes join them.   
Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey had the other side. Doctor Strange would join them if he ever stayed over.   


And Peter lived everywhere.    


Most of the time, he was just fall asleep and pass out in Tony's lap. The only other person that could get him to fall asleep comfortably was Bucky.    


And that was fine with everyone else. To them, he really brought the team together.    


Tony was a bit shocked when Pepper came home though - mostly because she was dragging a little nine year old girl with her.    


Steve, Sam, and Bucky burst out laughing when Pepper introduced the girl as Brooklyn Maria Stark. Tony was petrified to say the least but man did Brooklyn take to him.   


She was all over him the first couple of days - Pepper's bright blue eyes shining through her and staring at Tony in wonder.    


Peter wound up being the older brother and Steve the godfather. Pepper chose Steve and Natasha as the godparents. Steve wanted to deny it but Tony agreed, not giving him a chance to retaliate.    


Steve didn't bother to argue.    


Peter looked around at the Avengers who were all splayed out in couches surrounding the TV as Strange and Tony looked over the counter at him.    


"I think so." Strange responded to Peter's question. Peter looked at Tony and Strange looked at Tony as well.    


"We have a lot to go yet." Tony said slowly. "But we're almost there." He smiled. 

 

  
  
  
**_"We're almost there..."_ **


End file.
